


War Machines

by TheLastShadow



Series: Imperfect Harmony [4]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world full of bloodshed they live in constant war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Machines

**Author's Note:**

> At one point I was toying with the idea of turning _‘Facing Death’_ into a Loki/Gabriel fic. Unfortunately, due to my ideas for _‘After Death’_ there’s no way that will happen so this chapter in the series is my loophole.

"They don't want peace," Gabriel bursts into their shared quarters, hissing, "They want your head on a pike! They want my wings! They won't stop until we're both dead!"

Loki sighs feeling the weight of his army on his shoulders.

"They murdered our children, Loki! They murdered our wives and left their bodies to rot in the streets!"

The god swallows because he hasn't let himself think of his family since the killing started.

"You're all I have left and I can't bear to let them near you knowing they'll kill you, too."

Loki's resolve strengthens as he sees the unshed tears in the angel’s eyes. He pulls the smaller being closer until they're clutching each other. Gabriel doesn’t fight for dominance and allows Loki to press him against a wall. Their mouths slot together, hard and brutal, until the god pulls away to breathe. Loki's fingers move quickly as they untie armor and clothes in an effort to reach skin.

"You will never be rid of me."

Gabriel stays silent until Loki’s hand cups him firmly.

“I will not let myself die at the hands of Asgard.”

The angel keens when Loki kneels to take him deep in his mouth.

"And you will not die."

The god's tongue licks a path over tanned skin and bites the angel's hip.

"Say it," Loki murmurs as he continues to stroke.

Gabriel whispers, "We won't die. We won't-"

::O:O:O::

Gabriel and Loki fight side by side and they laugh. They use magic and Grace, what little Gabriel is allowed to use, to bring down the so-called gods until the warriors are beaten down. Together their powers surge through dirt and air until everything jerks knowing this is the brink of annihilation.

The angel is too busy pushing back a contingent of soldiers when he senses Loki’s flame within his heart burn out. He roars in pain, clutching his bloody chest, feeling his Grace unleash violently before pulling everything back within him. The Asgardians have already forgotten him and cheer because the king of monsters is dead.

Gabriel kneels gripping his red hair unable to hold back his rage and hatred.

He snaps his fingers, not blinking when his heavy armor is replaced with Midgardian clothes. His face twists and changes until it resembles the face of his vessel again. There is nothing that can stop him now because his _other_ is dead.

“I am _**Loki**_!”

He snaps his fingers again smiling cruelly around a lollipop when everyone freezes. Heimdall has no warning before he’s being dragged across the battlefield by an invisible hand. Gabriel grips Heimdall’s armor once the god is in reach and pulls him until he stops before Lady Sif.

“You took the one I love. It’s only fair I do the same.”

He takes a handful of Sif's hair and begins to saw. The archangel hums as he cuts through tendons and bone. He crunches the candy between his teeth to whistle. It barely blocks out the growls of revulsion and cries of mercy from the Asgardians. One by one he silences each voice.

He carves their skin.

He shears their hair.

He removes their heads.

He makes everyone suffer in his fury.

“Now.”

Gabriel stares into the gold eyes of the gatekeeper before removing them. His fingers dig around until they grasp one organ before moving onto the next. He sets them aside not bothered by the man writhing in agony before him. He continues until the fires around them die down.

Later, after he’s covered in the blood of gods, he returns to Heaven alone.


End file.
